


Composition

by kingofokay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Photoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofokay/pseuds/kingofokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://castielsphotos.tumblr.com/">photoverse</a></p>
<p>Every photographer has their favorite picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composition

It’s one of Castiel’s favorite sets of photographs, though he’s never shown them to another soul. 

The first picture is of Dean. Well, that’s a given, as the entire set is of Dean. He’s laid back on crisp white bed sheets - Cas had made his bed with white intentionally, an unpatterned background to keep from distracting from his subject. The angle is high, nearly overhead, as if the photographer were straddled over Dean’s hips. Which is because the photographer was straddled over Dean’s hips, of course. Soft morning sunlight casts gentle shadows over the right side of Dean’s face, golden quality to the light throwing scattered freckles across his cheeks and shoulders and bare chest into sharp relief, pupils pulled small and irises amber-flecked green. He’s staring directly into the camera, and he’s a perfect portrait of skepticism. One brow is arched high, lips parted as if speaking - specifically, partway through a query of, “Dude, are you absolutely sure about this?”

The second picture is nearly the same as the first, though Dean’s skepticism has been replaced by shameless mugging, lips pursed in a ridiculous duck face, shoulder canted slightly and eyebrows raised high. The angle of the shot is a bit skewed, because Castiel had broken into a fit of giggles.

For the third one, Dean’s not looking directly into the camera but just above it, where clear blue eyes had been peeking over the top of the viewfinder. Dean’s smile is soft, eyes gentle with fondness, nothing but shades of affection. One of his arms is reaching up and out of the frame - combing fingertips through Cas’ hair at his temple. 

That one might well be Castiel’s favorite in the whole set. 

Dean’s not looking at the camera in the next one either, but for entirely different reasons. His eyes are closed and scrunched up, brows curved downward to accompany a soft groan, elicited as Cas had pulled languidly at Dean’s cock and sunk down onto him, slow and easy. Everything about his expression has a certain kind of delicacy, and Castiel can still practically hear the quiet exhale, just barely shaded with the softest moan as Cas eased him in fully.

His eyes have blinked back open by the next shot, and he looks slightly dubious of the camera once again. Lips are parted and pink, wet as if he’d just licked them, and there is a very exquisite blush that has spread across his neck and chest, just tinging the apples of his cheeks. The bottom left of the frame just barely shows fingertips, where Cas had leaned down to brace himself against Dean’s chest as he set a lazy and comfortable pace, no rush to his grinding.

The next one is a sharp deviation from the rest of the photo set. It’s not a picture of Dean framed by the crisp white sheet - in fact, it’s fairly difficult to make out what’s happening in it at all. There seems to be a jumble of limbs, arms probably. The back of somebody’s ear, a splash of dark hair in the upper left hand corner of the frame, a blurred line of Dean’s cheekbone and the dark brush of Cas’ eyelashes. Dean hadn’t taken any heed to the camera above him at all as he had reached a fumbling hand up to catch at the back of Castiel’s neck, yank him down so he could bite a growled kiss into his lips. The picture wasn’t even intentional, snapped as the camera had fallen to the mattress.

There are several in a row that are nearly identical, shot in rapid succession, but they’re all blurred. Dean’s shoulders are clearly pressed down hard into the bed, sheets pulled taut beneath him from the pressure. His weight had been braced between shoulders and feet, broad hands gripping firm at Castiel’s hips as he’d thrust up into him with wild abandon. The photos are misaligned and unfocused, as Cas could do little more at that moment than cling to Dean and cry out his pleasure up into the white plaster of the ceiling.

And then, there it is, the photo Castiel had made his goal for this photoshoot: a moment of pure ecstasy captured still, tumbling over the crest of orgasm. Dean’s lip is trapped tight between his teeth, head thrown back hard into the mattress with eyes wrenched shut tight. The muscles of his neck are tense and shaded in sharp relief in the morning sunlight, freckles bright contrast over the deep red flush overtaking his skin, thin sheen of sweat making him glow in the diffused light. Radiant. Absolutely magnificent, in Castiel’s opinion.

The camera had once again fallen to the bed for the next shot (this was because Dean had reached out with trembling hand to finally wrap a firm fist around Cas’ leaking cock, pumping hard until Castiel was falling over the edge as well). Dean had reached over to hit the shutter, taking a blind photograph: the bottom half of the picture was nothing but unfocused bed sheet, but there was the curve of Cas’ knee and the slope of Dean’s stomach, and Castiel’s back is arched at a sharp angle as his arms kept him braced from where he latched hands on Dean’s knees, shameless in the way he’s crying out sharp and keening.

The last photograph in the set was also taken from the camera’s resting place on the mattress, though a bit more thought had gone into the composure of this one. Cas had clearly reached down to take it, his arm a blur on the very right edge of the frame. Two chests are pressed close together, lit from behind as the golden light spills through the places their skin isn’t touching. Their eyes are out of frame, but their lips frame the upper right corner of the shot, pressed together in a gently delicate open-mouthed kiss, whispering soft words of affection into the warmth of each other’s breath.


End file.
